Perdóname
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: [sasunaru]Después de tanto buscar, ni el fin de su venganza le importa. Ha vuelto a quedarse solo, y esta vez, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Aún si pides perdón. él no volvera Sasuke.


discleamer: ni Naruto ni Sasuke me pertenecen, hay falsos rumores de que son de un tal Kishimoto Masashi, pero todo el mundo sabe que son el uno del otro, por toda la eternidad, amen!... cualquiera que diga lo contrario, MIENTE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Perdóname"

-Puede que suene tonto viniendo precisamente de mi y en este momento, después de todo este embrollo, esta pesadilla que no me deja ni siquiera morir en paz. Lo único que quiero ahora es pedir perdón, y sentir que aún le importo a alguien, por muy imposible que paresca. Solo deseo una razón para seguir viviendo. De lo contrario, la muerte será lo único que me de tranquilidad. Solo tengo tu recuerdo, nada más.

¿Cómo fue que llegue a esto?

Me miro al espejo y siento repugnancia de lo que allí se muestra, una cara sombría, un rostro ojerozo, demacrado. El cabello sin brillo cubriendome parte del rostro, las mejillas manchadas, arrugas, ojos rojos hinchados de tanto llorar, una mirada sin luz. Ya no lo soporto.

Siento que llevo demasiado tiempo asi; mese, años, décadas, realmente no lo sé. N o importa por donde lo mire, todo me da como resultado que fue mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa, mi maldita culpa, y pesa más que todo este maldito país. Fue por mí que todo terminó en desastre, por mi hubo tanto sufrimiento, fue por mi que se fue, se fue para siempre, y lo siento, lo siento, perdóname, quiero que regrese, quiero verte de nuevo. Quiero tenerte a mi lado y no dejarte ir nunca más, Naruto.

Pero los días son todos nublados, contigo el sol desaparecio, estoy harto de la lluvia.

Aquella vez... si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, fui tan tonto, tú siempre diciendo tus ridiculéses de ser Hokage, de tus amigos, de hacerme volver, traerme de vuelta. ¿Por que simplemente no continuaste con tu vida?... ¿Por que no te olvidaste de mi?... ¿Por que tuve que ser yo quien te viera cerrar los ojos?.

Lo siento, estaba... estaba tan cegado, completamente ciego de una venganza innexistente, absurda. No me di cuenta de que era libre, dueño de mi propia existencia, que no tenía por qué buscar la muerte de mi hermano si ya no tenía nada pendiente, si ya podia vivir. Fui un imbécil, y aún lo soy.

Y al final, solo cuando estuve seguro de que no respiraba, de que sus ojos envenenados de sangre no volverían a abrirse, me di cuenta de que no había satisfacción, no había rabia; en verdad no había nada.

Tú me lo dijiste, yo no quise oírte; aquella venganza solo me dio tristeza, me dio el más grande vacío que jamás imaginé. Y cuando pensé que mi alma no podía caer en una oscuridad más debastadora, apareciste, y te convertiste de nuevo en la luz que me devolvio la esperanza.

Daría lo que se por volver a tocarte, la suave caricia de tus labios, tu piel tersa, maldita sea no puedo dejar de amarte. Entonces ¿por que?... ¿por que tuve que ser tan estúpido?

Solo ahora me doy cuenta del error de querer olvidar. Tuve tanto miedo de volver a perder lo más querido que tenía, que escapé de todo. Y al final de cuentas, volví a perderlo, por más que quise impedirlo, te perdí a ti tambien.

Naruto, entendí que te amo y ya no puedo retractarme de mis errores, lo que más me duele es el hecho de no haberme dado cuenta antes, cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Fui un terco, necio en extremo, un imbécil, un teme... ¿Ironía?, ta vez.

Tú trataste de hacerme entrar en razón y yo solo te desprecié, te mandé al diablo más de una vez, intenté matarte... ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan testarudo y seguir regresando?. Fueron dos veces¿lo recuerdas?... dos veces intentaste hacerme despertar, y las dos veces escapé.

En el valle del fin... y después de acabar con mi maldita venganza. Ya no me queda nada, ni siquiera tú.

No quise, en verdad no quise hacerlo, perdóname, yo solo... yo solo queria una razón para continuar existiendo, pero no queria involucrarte, por que yo solo puedo traerte sufrimiento.

¡¿Que otra prueba necesitas?!, si fui yo quien te arrebató la vida, fui yo quien apagó la luz de tus ojos color cielo, fui yo quien acabo con todos tus sueños y esperanzas. Ahora vivo manchado con tu sangre.

¡¿Por que tuviste que ser tú?!... yo debo estar muerto, soy yo quien debería dejar de respirar, solo hay oscuridad, el odio de aquellos que una vez fueron amigos y que ahora solo me ven como el asesino de la persona que les dio luz a sus existencias... tu asesino.

Ya no... ya no puedo soportar el dolor de continuar sin ti, lo siento. Pero, ahora todo lo que me mantiene aquí, es la promesa de recordarte, aunque me duela el corazón. Aún asi, he decidido continuar, por ti.

Por eso, perdóname... por todo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

De pie bajo una potente lluvia, Uchiha Sasuke ocultaba su mirada usando parte de su flequillo, mientras miraba una tumba, cuyo nombre no podía dejar de sentir como un puñal en el estómago. A lo que varias personas se alejaban de él, mirandolo con odio, preguntándose de donde sacaba tanto valor para estar allí, o si solo era más hipócrita de lo que esperaban. Él no prestaba atencion a nada más que a ese trozo de roca... aunque su mirada estaba perdida, realmente... él no estaba allí, en realidad, él estaba perdido, perdido en el más oscuro de sus recuerdos.

Abrazaba contra su cuerpo el del rubio que provocaba sus lágrimas, con todas sus fuerzas, en un lastimero intento de mantenerlo con vida a su lado.

-¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto resiste!  
-¿Sa...Sasuke?...¿d-donde...donde estas?... no puedo... verte  
-Estoy aquí contigo... resiste... Sakura debe estar en camino, en alguna parte... resiste por favor  
-Yo no... no puedo verte... siento... siento frío  
-Naruto... yo te... yo te... lo siento, perdóname... haz lo que sea, gritame, llamame teme, compite contigo, pero no me dejes solo de nuevo...  
-Gracias... por... quedarte aqui... esta vez, ya no... me... ya no me siento... solo... Sasuke...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, aqui dejo este one-shot, ojala que les haya gustado!!! n.n  
Amenazas de muerte, agradecimientos, comentarios, favor de mandar en los reviews n.n


End file.
